This invention relates generally to protective coats for animals such as dogs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reversible insulated dog coat.
Protective coats for animals such as dogs, cats, sheep, cows, and horses are available in the form of sweaters, vests, coats or blankets which, when worn by the animal, keeps it warm while providing protection from the elements. Depending upon their construction, such coats provide various levels of comfort, however the inventor recognized that available coats for dogs fail to provide adequate warmth during cold spells because of their poor insulating properties and they also fail to provide protection from rain or snow while simultaneously providing warmth to the dog without adding undue weight to the coat. Other problems associated with available dog coats, particularly those for small breed dogs with long hair such as Yorkshire Terriers, and for Chiwauwas, is that available coats on the market do not fit adequately, mat the hair of the dog, or twist and become tangled or, simply come off leaving the animal exposed to the elements and risking injury or illness from exposure. Furthermore, such coats can not adequately provide size adjustments to compensate for weight variations of the dog. This limitation requires the need to purchase another coat which will fit. Other coats made of plastic or rubber materials are not launderable or comfortably reversible and suffer from ultraviolet degradation over time making them useless and unaesthetically pleasing. Still other dog coats use thin batting as insulation which is inadequate for northern climates. Other dog coats use clasps or fabrics which chaff and irritate the sensitive skin of small dogs. Still other improper fitting dog coats are difficult to attach to a dog and interfere with a harness, collar or with a leash and are known to aggravate dogs with collapsed or partially collapsed tracheas which is a common condition in smaller dogs.
None of the above prior art devices disclose a dog coat which can keep a dog adequately warm in cold climates, a dog coat that is readily reversible without sacrificing comfort nor do they disclose a dog coat which can safely fit a small active dog without falling off.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with conventional animal protective coats or the like, it was recognized by the present inventor that there is an unfulfilled need for an improved, light weight, attractive dog coat that simultaneously keeps the dog warm and protected from the harsh elements and one which is reversible and safe to use.
Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a reversible dog coat that is size adjustable and one that provides warmth without bulk and a dog coat that provides protection from the elements which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art protective coverings. Such a reversible dog coat should be one that is easy to use, is positively securable to an animal and is economically manufactured.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a dog coat which avoids the aforementioned problems of prior art devices.
It is another object of this invention to provide a dog coat that is easily reversible without sacrificing comfort, aesthetics and protection from the elements.
It is another object of this invention to provide a dog coat that has multiple layers of light weight materials which provide insulative and weather resistant properties.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a dog coat that is size expandable so that one dog coat can fit various sizes of dogs without modification.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a dog coat which may be manufactured from readily available materials by conventional manufacturing processes.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a dog coat that is simple in design, simple to manufacture, low in cost, safe and is easy to use.
This invention results from the realization that there is a great need for a warm reversible protective coat for a dog which is size adjustable. The resulting invention provides such benefits.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, disclosed is a reversible dog coat for protecting a dog from the elements and for providing warmth and comfort. The reversible dog coat comprising a material blank, for ergonomically fitting about a neck and a back of the dog. The material blank has an upper portion, a middle portion, and a lower portion. The upper portion has a first arm angularly protruding therefrom and a second arm angularly protruding from the upper portion and oriented opposite to the first arm. The middle portion has a first leg horizontally protruding therefrom and a second leg horizontally protruding from the middle portion and oriented opposite to the first leg. The material blank has four layers joined together by sewing; a first layer having a tightly woven exposed surface for weather and for wind resistance; a second layer having a tightly woven unexposed surface; a third layer having a highly insulative fill material disposed within a dead air space defined by the first layer and the second layer; and a fourth layer having a water resistant and an insulative property. The material blank is attachable to the dog with a hook and loop type fastener so that the first arm and the second arm adjustably encircles the neck of the dog, the first leg and the second leg adjustably encircles an abdomen of the dog between the front legs and the rear legs thereby covering the back of the dog from the neck to a tail, leaving the genitals of the dog exposed while allowing the reversible dog coat to be selectively reversed dependent upon the weather conditions and user preference.
The second aspect, in accordance with the present invention, is a special case of the first aspect of this invention with additional features.
The third aspect of the present invention discloses a method of making a reversible dog coat.